


Kakarott 3

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Series: Kakarott [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well.... I guess this is Kakarott's view on .... Kakarott, lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakarott 3

I creep beneath your conscience   
Always waiting for the moment you let your guard down  
Not that I would hurt you  
It’s just that you do not trust me

You fear the freedom I can give you  
And the feelings that I hold  
You know how much I despise them  
How much they have hurt you

Goku

I feel the same feelings you do  
Feel the same hurt that courses through your body  
When they say they care  
When she says she cares

But how could they?

You left them for seven years  
Left then because you knew she would   
Control your every move  
Your every breath

And you feared that the one you loved   
Wouldn’t feel the same  
But he does

I see it in his eyes when you and he fight  
They rake over your body the same way a lover’s would  
His hands caressing when he thinks you won’t notice  
Your spars are the only way  
That you and he can make love

I crave him as well  
Crave the strength of his arms around us  
The feel of his mouth on ours  
And the heat of his body as he takes us

I want it to be him that we wake up next to everyday  
Not her  
Not only has she taken you for granted  
She has broken her vows  
You know this

As you watched from Otherworld  
Feeling sick with worry over your son  
You saw her with him

You saw how they scoffed at your memory  
Taking their time to crush the last of your love you held for her  
They didn’t care

So why should you?

I know you fear their deaths at our hands  
And you are right to do so  
But I know it would hurt you if I did it  
And I can’t hurt you

So I will keep pushing  
I will never stop trying to make you see   
That we are one and the same  
That he is the only one   
That will complete us

Vegeta

He has our heart and soul  
And we can no longer deny it  
You feel it grow stronger ever day  
And you deserve to be loved for once.


End file.
